Insecure
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: A one-shot about Patricia. Ideas were gotten from uniqueinkblots!


**Disclaimer : I don't own HOA, nor will I ever.**

Patricia Williamson may be known as the snarky, witty, rude girl with no care for the world. What she opinionate, is what she thinks is right, and will take no care of other's choices. But is that true? Is that the real character of Patricia Williamson?

No, everyone was completely wrong. If they thought that Patricia did all that because that's who she is, then they're completely wrong. Then, why did Patricia do all this?

Patricia was _insecure._ She was afraid and doubtful. People may think that she's the bravest, but boy were they wrong. But, why did Patricia hide that part of herself?

Afraid to get hurt, yeah. Afraid to be broken, true. In what way? She's afraid to be _played_. She lashed out on people and remains safe, by building walls. Ever seen her with a boy before Eddie came? Nope, never ever. She remained single, just to avoid her heart being broken. How long did it take for Eddie to get her?

Forever, that's too dramatic. Just say, _ages._ Yup, it took Eddie _weeks _just to get Patricia's heart. And after he finally gained her trust, he has another mission. To make Patricia less, _protective_. To make her open up, but not too much that it would ruin her character. But how? That's his problem.

Patricia is doubtful, and I mean, _very._ She doesn't believe in compliments, even though she wishes to believe them. She's afraid that people might be only trying to please her, but the truth is the complete opposite. Even Eddie's compliments, even though she knows all his compliments are true and sincere, no doubt. Let's look at the main experience that made Patricia doubtful of herself.

_Patricia was still a young 13-year old girl. Like every normal girl, she had some "companions" beside her. They were the three that was always together, Patricia, Joy, and another girl, Adrianne. They always, and I mean, always, do things together. They have the same interests, and they all enjoy being with each other. They complimented each other's looks, and they were all sincere, well, as far as they know, that is. _

_Patricia was walking towards her French class, when she heard some chit-chatters from a secluded corner, near the toilets. She snooped over, and saw Adrianne with the "pops" as people call them, Catherina, Gwen, and Ashlyn. She heard their conversation, and gasped. Tears formed in her eyes, and she ran out of the school, back to Anubis house._

_I bet you guys were wondering what the conversation was talking about. Well, check 'em out._

"_Hey, Adrianne." Catherina said._

"_Hey Cat!"_

"_So, Ad, how long are you going to play goody-two-shoes?" Gwen asked._

"_I know, I'm bored having to give those fake compliments to Patricia and Joy. I mean, did you look at her today?"_

"_I know. Those hair extensions don't match her outfit, at all!" Ashlyn exclaimed._

"_And those fishnet tights? Yeah right, it just makes her thighs look way fatter." Catherina added._

"_True. And her makeup? Horrible." Gwen piped in._

"_How long 'til I ditch them?"_

"_Just do it later. Keep ignoring her, and she'll forget you. It was a waste being friends with them." Ashlyn suggested. They separated and went to class._

_Ever since that day, Adrianne ignored Patricia and Joy. Joy was upset and curious, but Patricia paid no attention. It was like a ton of bricks weighed her down, every time she remembered the day. There came the day where Adrianne had to leave the school. A burden was lifted from Patricia, but ever since, she vowed to never believe in anything people said about her, and just keep doing it her way._

See? That was the main experience that changed Patricia's life. Originally, she was like other girls. Soft, kind, caring, and all that. Her feelings _could_ turn to mush, but now, she's hardcore. Well, to the public at least. When she's near the person she knows she can trust, meaning Joy and Eddie, she would be her old self, the soft and girlish self. How did she know that she could trust those two? For Joy, it was simple. She was there when _Adrianne _wasn't. But Eddie? That's another story.

_Patricia just recovered from a nightmare. What nightmare? _**The** _day. The day where Patricia was abandoned by her so-called friend. The day where she vowed to not trust._

_She told Eddie, everything. Every single detail she could remember. Everything that had happened during that day, and for the first time, she opened up to him. She burst into tears during the "story-telling" and for the first time, Patricia cried, in front of someone. _

_Patricia was lying on Eddie's lap, Eddie stroking her face. He softly smiled as he softly stroked her face. This was Eddie's soft side. A side that has only been seen by Patricia, and no other._

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" Eddie softly said. A compliment. Patricia pondered in her mind, to trust or not to trust._

"_No, I don't. Why should I believe that I'm beautiful when I know they're all lies?" Patricia said, another tear slipping down her face. Eddie wiped away the tear, and smiled down at her._

"_Patricia, it's not a lie, it's sincere. It's coming from the deepest part of me. You have to believe me. I promise, you can trust me. Everything I say to you, is the truth, alright? Nothing is a lie." Eddie said soothingly, comforting Patricia._

_Patricia traced his eyes, they were full of sincerity. She smiled at him, signaling that he had earned her trust._

From then on, Patricia learned to trust, she learned to believe. Yeah, maybe she is doubtful when it comes to compliments. Come on, can anyone change in a matter of hours, especially after a bitter experience that involved getting broken, losing trusts, and losing beliefs? That's almost impossible.

Patricia learned to not be doubtful, to trust others more. She didn't lose her snarky character, and she still remained on the defensive, but she became less, insecure. She learned that her insecurities were only playing with her mind, and she shouldn't have just covered herself from the outside world.

Patricia finally found the right path of trust. The right path for her beliefs, her trust, and all that. She finally found what she needed, but at times, she actually thanked that _the_ day happened.

If that day didn't happen, would Patricia be like the girl she was now? If that didn't happen, would she be able to defend herself by her attitude? If it didn't happen, would Eddie even be with her? Would Eddie spend almost half of the term chasing her and trying to reach for her heart?

The answer was obvious, no. If that didn't happen, she wouldn't have the snarky, rude, witty, and complex attitude she has now. If the day didn't happen, she wouldn't have the ability to defend herself by what she said, and what she does. If it didn't happen, Eddie wouldn't have fallen for her. He wouldn't have spent half of the term just chasing her and reaching for her heart.

All of her life experiences happened just because of one simple word : _**insecure.**_

**Eh, not my best. Basically, this idea was gotten after I read uniqueinkblots. The stories are flawless. After I read 'Versatile', I decided to make one similar. So, the ideas weren't purely mine.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
